Just Another Face
by kewliobeans
Summary: Several different people's reactions to Phantom Planet. Complete
1. Paulina

**A/N: This is just something I typed up today in class. It will be a multi-cahpter fic. I don't own anything.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 1-Paulina

Danny Fenton was just another face.

Just another boy with a crush on me.

Just another kid at my school.

Until he saved the world.

He stepped up when our mayor abandoned us.

He saved the whole world.

He saved me.

For a moment I thought he died.

Then, I saw him again.

He was Phantom. His secret was exposed to everyone.

I'm pretty sure I screamed.

Fenton's a superhero.

Normally, this would've weirded me out.

Somehow, I'm okay with it.

After all, he did save my life.

And, you know, it doesn't hurt at all when I see him kissing Sam Manson.

Nope, it doesn't hurt me one bit.

Or, at least, that's what I tell myself.


	2. Dash

Just Another Face

Chapter 2-Dash

I slammed Danny Fenton into the lockers every day.

It had just become routine.

Not once did I think about how he felt.

The things he had to deal with were forgotten.

The whole time he was Phantom.

The whole time he could've done something about it.

He could've killed me.

But, he didn't.

When I first saw Phantom change into Fenton, my first thought was WTF?

Then, the remorse settled in.

And, it didn't go away.

It's 3:00 and I can't sleep because of the gut wrenching guilt I feel.

All through high school, he had to deal with this.

While I was worrying about zits and popularity he was fighting crime.

I thought he was just another kid.

Who he was shouldn't've mattered. I should've been nice to him.

This has opened up my eyes.

I guess that's the only good thing that's come out of this for me.

There's something I have to do.

I have to have courage to do it.

I have to tell him, "I'm sorry."


	3. Star

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little OOC, but we really don't know that much about Star, so…**

Just Another Face

Chapter 3-Star

Danny Fenton is a ghost.

What the hell?

He's Danny Phantom.

I guess that's cool.

But, really creepy.

A thousand question run through my mind.

Does this mean he's dead? Part dead?

How? What? When?

I want answers.

I don't want to ask Danny though.

I make this an adventure.

Someday, I'll know what's going on.

And, I'll figure it out all on my own.

I have a secret.

I love science.

I can't let my friends know, they'd mock me.

I keep a microscope and a chemistry set hidden in my basement.

Someday, I'm going to be a scientist.

And, then, I'll exactly what's going on with Danny.

**A/N: If you like this, I was thinking about writing a story about Star (same personality in this, just more fleshed out) once I'm done with this and my other fic. Whaddya think?**


	4. Lancer

Just Another Face

Chapter 4-Lancer

Series of Unfortunate Events!

What is going on here?

Daniel Fenton is a ghost?

Not any ghost, but a crime-fighting, heroic ghost that just saved the world!

I need some aspirin.

I thought he was just another slacker.

Just a kid with no ambition.

But, he's not a slacker at all.

He saved the world.

He didn't have to.

Most kids wouldn't.

Heck, most adults wouldn't do anything like he has with that power.

To think, such fantastic power, in such a young boy's hands.

But, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Only a special kind of person would be able to handle this power.

This boy that seems boringly ordinary is the most extraordinary person I've ever met.


	5. Kwan

**A/N: I don't own anything. This chapter is Kwan's (Is that how you spell it?) point of view.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 5-Kwan 

Danny Fenton has always been a loser.

He was a nobody, just a nerd.

All through elementary school, middle school, even into high school.

Until, that day.

Our mayor abandoned us.

We were helpless.

And, who steps up to help us when all hope has vanished?

Danny Fenton, resident loser.

He had a plan.

We followed this plan to the ends of the earth, because, what else could we do?

He saved us.

When it was all over, Danny Phantom floated down from the sky.

This was puzzling, where was Fenton, and when had Phantom gotten there?

Two silver rings appeared around his body.

Phantom transformed into Fenton.

Wait, what?

I did a double take.

It couldn't be true.

But, it could. And, it was.

I start to think about all the times Phantom's saved me.

Maybe, Danny Fenton wasn't such a loser after all.


	6. Valerie

**A/N: Okay, so I had this entire chapter written up for you, from the principal's point of view…..and I left it at school. So, instead, I'm doing Valerie, and I'll post the principal chapter on Monday. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 6-Valerie

I feel the harsh sting of betrayal burn through me.

He used me. That bastard used me.

I was just a pawn. He dated me to get information out of me.

How could he have done that to me?

I thought he was sweet and charming and kind.

Instead, he's this evil ghost.

But, is he? Evil, I mean.

He saved the world.

How could someone who saved the world be evil?

I'm getting soft, all ghosts are evil! No exceptions!

He tried to kill me, he has to be evil.

Doesn't he?

No, it's not a question, he has to be evil.

Mark my words, Danny Fenton, er, Phantom, I will get my revenge.

The Red Huntress always gets her revenge.

Even though, sometimes she doesn't want to.


	7. Sam

**A/N: wouldn't let me login, so I couldn't post these next few chapters until now. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 7-Sam

Danny was safe.

The world was safe.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I see Danny floating down from the sky.

He lands gently beside me.

Then, in one swift move, he takes my head in his hands and kisses me.

The world stopped.

I forgot everything.

It was just me and Danny. Danny and me.

We broke apart, each of us smiling.

Things were going to be a lot different from now on.

I like different.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm not a romance writer, I don't really like writing romantic stuff, unless it's angsty. Also, I'm running out of characters to write reactions for. The next two chapters I'm doing Principal Ishiyama and Tucker, and I'm going to do his parents reactions in a separate story. What other characters should I do. Tell me in a review.**


	8. Tucker

**A/N: I know I said I was going to post the Principal Ishiyama chapter today, but the thing is I sort of left it at school…again. Don't kill me! As a peace offering, I present to you…..TUCKER'S CAHPTER! TADA!**

Just Another Face

Chapter 8-Tucker

Our plan worked!

We're in the clear!

Danny saved the world.

I helped the save the world.

Me, techno-geek, sidekick, me saved the world.

I'm feeling pretty good about that.

I watch as Danny floats down from the sky.

I start to walk over, and give him a high-five, but stop dead in my tracks.

Danny just kissed Sam.

It's about time buddy!

Way to go, bro!

I have a feeling things are going to change around here.

For the better.

And, to all those people who bullied me all though high school:

IN YOUR FACES!


	9. Principal Ishiyama

Just Another Face

Chapter 9-Principal Ishiyama (or however you spell that)

Danny Fenton has been in my office more times than I can count.

I've never understood why, he seemed like a good kid.

Now, I know.

He never did his homework, because he had to fight ghosts.

He fell asleep in class, because he was up all night…fighting ghosts.

He was late, because he was attacked by ghosts.

He sacrificed his childhood to play the hero to the innocents of Amity Park.

I can hardly imagine horrors he's seen, the things he's had to face.

Every day, worrying about ghosts attacking his friends whilst juggling homework and teachers.

It's nothing short of amazing.

Most kids his age are thinking about dating and Facebook and parents.

Not saving the world.

I feel guilty for giving him so many detentions.

I thought this kid was just a rebel.

But, as it turns out, he's the greatest man I'll ever meet.


	10. Clockwork

**A/N: Here's your update for today! I will be starting a new fic soon, but I'm not sure exactly when I will start it, sometime between now and next Wednesday, though. It will be Maddie's, Jack's and Jazz's points of view of Phantom Planet.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 10-Clockwork

A grin spreads easily across my face as I see young Daniel in all his glory.

He has been victorious.

His smiles are wide and he looks so gleeful

It is good to see him so full of joy like this, I feel for him as a teacher would to student.

I am immensely proud.

I have reason to believe someday, he will be the most powerful being who ever lived.

And, while this makes me happy to no end, it also makes me feel melancholy.

In a way it saddens me.

It saddens me that one day very soon; he will no longer need my help.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't really sure what Clockwork would be thinking.**


	11. Maddie

**A/N: I have decided to do Jack and Maddie's points of view not only in a new story that I will be starting soon, but in this one too! This just won't be as in depth as the new story will be. This one is Maddie's POV.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 11-Maddie

My baby boy was dead.

Jazz told me everything. That's when I started crying.

Not because he was a ghost.

Not because he kept this from me.

Not because of what he had to go through.

But, because he was on that plane that crashed.

Because my little boy was gone forever.

Until I saw a beaming, white-haired ghost float to the ground.

And, when I say that, I didn't care.

Later, we'd have to have a talk, but right now I just did not care.

I didn't care my son was a ghost.

I didn't care he kept secrets from me.

I didn't care about anything.

Except for the fact, that my son, was alive.

And, he was happy.


	12. Jack

**A/N: This one is Jack's POV. I don't own anything, as usual.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 12-Jack

My son is Public Enemy Number One.

Why am I okay with this? I shouldn't be okay with this!

But, I am, because he's not really a criminal.

He protects people.

He fights for what's right.

I just fight out of fear.

Fear of the unknown.

I try not to think of all the times I've shot my son.

It's going to be hard, living with this guilt on my shoulders.

Now, it's time to be a man.

I'm going to have a long talk with Danny.

And, then, I'm going to apologize.

**A/N: I need some help. I can't think of any one else's POV to do for this story, so unless I get some inspiration or one of you guys requests someone, this fic is over. Also, I can't think of a title for my new fic, which is Jack and Maddie's POVs of PP, just more in depth. Any ideas?**


	13. Jazz

**A/N: This one is Jazz's POV, because I realized that I left her out of this. But, I don't have any other characters I can do, so if you want more reactions, tell me in a review what character you want me to do next.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 13-Jazz

Danny Fenton is my little brother.

I grew up with him.

I remember fighting with him over who had to do the dishes.

I remember showing him how to make a paper airplane.

I bought him his first book on spaceships.

I took him to his first concert.

He's my little brother, and we fight, but I'll always love him.

And, today, he saved the world.

This seems strange to me, because, while other look at him and see a ghost boy hero.

I see my brother.

I don't see him as a man.

I see him as the seven year old who would come to me when the thunder scared him.

I see the ten year old prank puller who put eggs in my shoes and booby trapped my room.

I see the fourteen year old, who freaked out on his first day of high school.

It's hard to see him as a hero.

But, he is.

And, I can't help but be proud of him.

So when I see him and his friends celebrating their victory all I can say is,

"Way to go, little brother."


	14. Dani

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful ideas and suggestions! This one is Dani's POV. I don't own anything.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 14-Dani 

Today, I helped save the world.

It feels good to say that.

Yeah, I saved the world, what did _you_ do today?

I worked alongside Danny, Sam, Tucker, and lots and losts of ghosts.

Which was nice.

Danny takes care of me.

He's like my big brother.

The only times I've ever felt like I truly belonged I was with him.

And, now, finally he could be happy.

It finally feels like I'm a part of something.

And, as I look at the smiling faces of Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz I realize something.

I have a family.


	15. Sam's Mother

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your helpful reviews! This story will now have at least five more chapters not including this one. I don't own anything.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 15-Sam's Mother

My daughter is a part of an elite ghost hunting group.

And, strangely enough, I'm proud of that.

My daughter has always been frustrating to me.

I just didn't understand her.

She refused to wear pink or bake or dress up.

She wore black and listened to heavy metal and only made friends with boys.

I never understand why she would want to do any of those things.

I'm ashamed to admit, I tried to change her.

I tried to make her wear dresses and make friends with the other girls.

I should've accepted her the way she was.

And, even though I still don't understand.

I am proud of her.

She saved the world and stood up for what she believed in.

Also, she has a very handsome superhero boyfriend.

What mother couldn't be proud of that?


	16. Sam's Father

Just Another Face

Chapter 16-Sam's Father

My daughter is amazing.

Today, I found out that she and her friends have been saving the town since they were fourteen.

At fourteen I was worried about football and girls.

I most certainly wasn't saving the world!

My daughter has always confused me.

After all, what girl only has guy friends and is an extra-recyclo vegetarian or whatever that was.

But, I'm so proud of her.

She saves people's lives while her classmates go to parties.

I'm glad that she's happy now.

But, that Fenton kid better keep his hands off her.

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter will be Tucker's father.**


	17. Tucker's Father

Just Another Face

Chapter 17-Tucker's Father

I always knew my son was smart.

I just never knew _how_ smart.

He figured out how to save the world.

He's only a teenager and he figured out a plan of how to save the world!

And, then, I find out that he's been saving the world for years.

Him and his friends Danny and Sam, crime fighters. Who would've thought?

The only thing that could make me any prouder would be if he got himself a girlfriend.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I had a hard time getting into Mr. Foley's head. Until next time, guys.**


	18. Skulker

**A/N: This chapter was going to be Tucker's mother, but I wasn't in the mood for that so I wrote you this instead!**

Just Another Face

Chapter 18-Skulker

I helped Danny Phantom with his mission today.

It's not like I wanted to, it was simply self-preservation.

It's not like I actually _wanted _to help the ghost boy.

Nope, not at all.

After this, he will go back to being my prey.

He will soon just be a rug on my floor.

After all these years of hating that little rat, why would I want anything more.

Although, I do have to admit.

I've watched as the ghost boy has grown stronger and stronger.

I've seen him go through some tough times.

As I look at him now I realize, I'm actually kind of proud of the little whelp.

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter will be Tucker's mom! I hope you liked! **


	19. Tucker's Mother

Just Another Face

Chapter 19-Tucker's Mother

I was so scared for my son.

My little boy has never really struck me as courageous, but here he is.

Right in the middle of all the action.

When things seemed most dark, he gave me hope, gave me light.

He saved the world.

Him and his friends.

I'm so proud.

My son is a hero.

And, when I found out he's been saving the world for years, it doesn't really surprise me.

I always knew he'd be great.


	20. Danny's Aunt, Alicia

**A/N: Thanks again for all the ideas I've gotten rom you guys! This one is Danny's aunt, Alicia, who's in like one episode, that's it. But, she still counts as a character!**

Just Another Face

Chapter 20-Danny's Aunt, Alicia

My nephew has always been ordinary.

Ordinary clothes, ordinary height, ordinary personality.

Until one day, he said he had a plan to save the world.

He wasn't so ordinary anymore.

He ordered people around like a major in the military.

He knew exactly what everyone should be doing.

He was most definitely in his element.

And as I see the ghost boy transform into him, everything makes sense.

My nephew is half ghost.

How's that for ordinary?


	21. GIW

**A/N: This is from of the GIW's point of view. Next chapter will be Vlad's. I don't own anything.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 21-A GIW

I've been trying to capture Danny Phantom for a few years now.

It's become my life.

Attacking evil ghost is simply commonplace.

All ghosts are emotionless, cold, evil beings. No exceptions!

So, when I find out Phantom wants to help save the world, I know it's a trap.

But, then I hear the desperation in his voice, and I see the determination on his face.

My resolve wavers.

I realize that he's working alongside humans.

It's the human's plans.

This is the thought that lets me go along with it.

And now, the Earth is safe again.

I thought I had everything figured out, until…

Phantom lowers from the sky, white rings forming around his body.

A quick, blinding flash, and Phantom is gone.

In his place, stands Daniel Fenton.

A _human _boy.

What?

This is not over Phantom..er, Fenton, or whoever…whatever you are!

This Guy In White is going to figure you out.

And, you'll finally get what's coming to you.

You'll be captured and punished.

Whether I want to do it or not.


	22. Vlad

**A/N: I was writing this in English today, and my friend looks at my paper and says, "Whatcha writin'?" I don't answer her and then she says, "Is that a fanfic?" I nod and then she shakes her head at me in disgust. Some people just don't appreciate FanFiction.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 22-Vlad

He did it.

Daniel saved the day.

Again.

I watch, bitterly as he celebrates with his friends.

I'm invisible, of course. If I weren't I'd be driven away.

While Daniel is laughing, I'll be weeping.

Doomed to misery, until I die.

There's only one thing I've ever really wanted in life.

And, now I can never have that.

I gaze down at Danny and his parents longingly.

All I wanted was a family.


	23. Danny

**A/N: Sorry about not updating either of my stories. I've been sort of busy lately. I am sad to say that this is the LAST chapter of Just Another Face. Please enjoy. I hope to see you all again when I post other stories.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 23-Danny

I just told the entire world my most guarded secret.

And, I'm actually feeling pretty good.

I feel this huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

I don't have to hide anymore.

Everyone accepts, or you know, everyone that _matters._

And, I finally have Sam.

Just after the world was safe again, in the heat of the moment, I kissed her.

Everything's perfect.

There's still ghosts to fight.

There's still burdens to carry.

But, for now I'm not going to think about that.

For now, I'll relax.

I won't be Danny Phantom.

Just be me.

I'll just be Danny.

**A/N: Should I end it there, or should I add one more chapter as sort of a wrap-up summary type thing? Let me know in a review or PM!**


	24. The End

**A/N: Okay, so THIS one is the last chapter! I'm doing this because a few of you asked me to. I wasn't going to do this chapter though, and I hope I didn't disappoint you by doing this, KTrevo. This will just wrap everything up.**

Just Another Face

Chapter 24-The End

The people of Amity Park will never forget that day.

The day that their town was put on the map.

The day when an ordinary boy from an ordinary town saved the world.

The world was in the hands of a teenage boy.

No one could ever forget that.

It just so happens that ordinary boy from that ordinary town, wasn't so ordinary.

He was a superhero.

He was the type of person you would read about in comic books and have posters of.

And, he was just a kid.

And, even though the ones that knew him best have gone from this town now.

The memory of him still remains.

Through his classmates, his teachers, his neighbors.

And, through the large, golden statue of a young boy and his friends that stands in town square.


End file.
